The Unbelievable Truth
by Markluvdoujin
Summary: Naruto moved schools & has encountered new friends, bullies & teachers. Now he must confront his new crush even though he's the same gender.


The Unbelievable Truth

Chpt.1

Naruto, a 16 year old blonde haired boy with three whiskers on each cheek, had started the 11th school year in a new school because of the material and food problems his other high school had. He was signed up for the Konoha high school on the northwest of his city, Konoha (how else did you think it would be called?).

A pink haired girl called Sakura had seen Naruto walking through the hallways alone and decided to greet him and introduce herself.

Sakura- "Hi, how are you on this beautiful day? My name's Sakura, what's yours?"

Naruto- "Oh? My name's Naruto, nice to meet you Sakura. I'm new here.

"I can see that!" Said Sakura while giggling.

Naruto blushed.

"So? Have you gotten a good look around yet?"

"Not quite." Said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

"Well here, let me help you with that!"

Sakura grabbed Naruto by his wrist and started showing him around the school. She took him to the teacher's lounge, to the cafeteria, to all of the 11th grade class rooms and finally to her homeroom.

"So this…is my…homeroom…"said Sakura while Panting heavily.

?-"Wow! What did you get into this time billboard brow?"

Sakura-"What did you say Ino pig?"

Ino- "I was just trying to have a calm conversation!"

"You can't have a calm conversation while insulting others!"

?- "Umm, please…Sakura-Chan…Ino-Chan…please stop fighting."

Naruto-'_What's wrong with that girl?' _Naruto thought to himself.

Sakura- "Oh yeah, Naruto that's Hinata, the most shy girl in our entire class."

— '_I can see that!'_ "Hi, my name's Naruto!"

Hinata- "Oh! Umm, hello…Naruto…" she said with her cheeks turning red.

'_Ok, there's got to be something wrong with her!'_

Kakashi- "All right! Good morning class, my name is Kakashi and I will be your homeroom instructor for the whole school year!"

Class- "Good Morning, Sensei!"

"Oh? Nice to see that you're already here Uzumaki Naruto!" said Kakashi while grinning under the white mask he had on.

"Nice to be here Kakashi sensei" said the young man while bowing his head.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Right!"

"Alright everybody, listen up! This here young man is gonna introduce himself, and I need everybody's attention!" said Kakashi in a funny yet welcoming Texas accent."

Everybody made complete silence to listen to what Naruto had to say.

"Uuh, hi, um, my name's Naruto, and I am happy to be able to be in this class with you all and um, I would really like if I could become very close friends with you all!" he said stuttering.

"All right Naruto, thank you for that wonderful introduction, now if you'd be so kind as to take your seat, we will be beginning our class shortly".

Naruto went to the empty seat next to the window without saying anything. He put the first notebook he saw from his backpack on his desk, and waited for Kakashi's instructions. Naruto started looking around his seat and saw Sakura in the first-middle seat of the five desk-lines, he saw Ino two seats back on the right desk-line next to sakura's,

and saw Hinata seated one seat back from where he was seated on the desk-line next to his. He then noticed a black-haired guy with a spiky pony tail seating next to him, a brunette guy seating by his back and a girl with two perfectly round buns on each side of her head sitting infront of him.

—'_Wow, how does she make them so perfectly round?' _Naruto thought curiously.

"All right class, get your notebooks and pencils out because I'm gonna tell you every rule inside and outside of this class room that you should follow, and I want to see them by the end of this class' time period!"

'_Ok, time to start writing!'_

Kakashi explained every rule that he wanted to be followed in his classroom, he also warned us of all the things that we had to be cautious for in the hallways and in the outside of the school building. When he finished and we all gathered our notebooks from the teacher's desk the bell rang and we all went to the Health classroom and met the teacher, Mrs. Shizune, after that we went to our Biology teacher, Jiraiya, he went on and on about the frog's organs, that they were similar to our's and other stuff. After that disturbing lesson, we reached lunchtime, by then I met Shikamaru, Tenten, Sasuke, Choji, and finally Kiba. I was told that I should watch out for the school bullies: Neji, Lee and Gaara.

Chpt.2

Everyday I started to feel closer to them as we went to fast food restaurants, helped ourselves with our homework, and went to the mall, to hang out at Borders. Every one of us trusted each other strongly. Ino and Sakura would always start a small conversation and in less than a minute started arguing and calling each other names, they were like rivals, but everyone knew they respected each other. I guess I also have a rival too, his name is Sasuke Uchiha, every girl from the school admired him, and that always got me angry because he would always ignore them instead of having a nice conversation with them. That always pulled my trigger and I would end up fighting with him. I guess I'm still the guy that gets into trouble every time I got angry or bored.

After a short time, the bullies started picking on me, and one day I snapped!

"Hey, why don't you guys just leave me alone so I don't go telling the principal on you?" '_What the hell am I thinking! I should've just stay quite and beat them up quickly!...if I could…'_.

Neji- "So, trying to tell on us?"

Gaara- "What an idiot, now I have even more desire to kick his ass!"

Lee- "Indeed! Let us beat him up so bad he would never be able to speak for a whole month!"

"You think that I'd just let you guys do that to me so easily! I don't think so!"

"Humph!" Neji smirked.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"What's funny is that you think you'll have a chance against us three! At the moment we launch at you, you'll be nothing but dust! HAHAHA!" Gaara stated with an evil look on his face.

"He is completely correct!" said Lee while preparing his fists.

"That's what you think!" I said while trying to hide the fear I had on the inside.

As soon as he said that, the three bullies launched at him punching and kicking Naruto. At that instant a couple of friends heard the sounds faintly from the other side of the small abandoned building next to the school.

Kiba- "Hey, do you hear that?"

Tenten- "Yeah. Looks like it's coming from the other side of this building."

"Let's check it out!" Kiba said with a worried look on his face.

When the two students peeked over, they had seen Naruto on the ground and Tenten ran for help as Kiba hopped out of the place he was peeking out from and faced the bullies!

"What the f*ck do you think you're doing to Naruto?"

"Oh great, another one!" Gaara said with an excited look on his face.

"Oh no, he saw our doings, what do we do now Neji?" Lee said terrified.

"We get rid of him too, now that he saw this, he will pay the consequences, this cannot be spread out from here!" responded Neji.

"It's too late, one of my friends has already started looking for help!" said Kiba while confidently grinning.

"Lee, go search for this friend of his!"

"You'll never catch up to her now!"

"Oh, well thank you for the gender info! Lee, chase after her!"

'_What the hell did I just do? I just told them that "he" was a girl!'_

As Kiba realized the mistake he just created, Lee had already left the scene and went after the young lady.

"Now let's finish you of too, I'm getting bored from all this talking!" said Gaara while dashing towards Kiba.

'_Ha! I'll just jump and kick him in his face!'_

After planning his next move he reacted and did what he had thought of. After landing safely on the ground he realized that he just knocked down his opponent. When he turned to face Neji he noticed that he wasn't on the spot he was before.

— "Ha! Would you look at that, he ran away! Hahaha!"

"Not quite!" Neji yelled while furiously jabbing his index and middle fingers into Kiba's neck from behind.

Kiba fell paralyzed to the ground. That's when Neji grabbed a hold of Gaara and took his leave.

While all of that was going on, Tenten had already noticed she was being followed.

"Gotta…get…away…from him!" She said as she ran as fast as she could.

"You are not going to tell anyone about this!" Lee said reaching 10 feet away from Tenten.

"Get away from me!" she yelled before she tripped and made Lee trip with her.

Shikamaru- "Hey, what's going on over there?"

Choji- "Hey isn't that Tenten and Lee?"

…..

—"TENTEN AND LEE?" they both yelled at themselves.

—"Oow… Guys!" she shouted as the two boys ran over to help her up.

—"Aaauugh…why didn't I jump..?" Lee said rubbing his head from the intense crash pain.

—"I'm glad that happened! I've never been happier to accidentally trip in my entire life!"

"Ok, would someone please tell me what's going on?" said Shikamaru with an irritated look on his face.

"Right! Shikamaru, those thugs beat up Naruto, and Kiba staid behind to see if he could help!" she said very rapidly.

"What! That idiot! He knows that Neji can knock someone right to the ground with just one push of his fingers; his family knows everything about human body weak points! Choji, take Tenten with you and get as many help as possible and don't forget the principal! I'll hold this guy off!"

"Right away! Good luck!" he said as he ran for help with Tenten.

"You will not win against me!"

"What kind of a drag did I put myself into?"

After Tenten and Choji got every help they could and their principal, they reached Shikamaru and he had already tied up Lee, after sending a search party they found Neji and Gaara at the outskirts of the school. Finally they found Naruto and Kiba and took them to the nursing room where the nurse Kurenai took care of them and bandaged them up.

Chpt.3

After sometime in the nurse's room beds, Naruto had woken up and started looking around to see where he was. He then looked over at Kiba.

"_Why is he here? And why does he have gauze strapped in his neck?_

At that moment the nurse walked in.

"Hey, why's he here, I mean, I know why I'm here but why's he here too?" I asked when a strong pain raced up my ribs causing me to scream in pain.

"Try not to move or talk to much, you have fractured ribs and a swollen throat!" she said while letting someone inside. "Here's your son miss Inuzuka."

"Oh my God, Kiba!"

With that shout Kiba finally woke up.

"What happened, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine mom!"

"Oh my goodness who did this! I swear when I get my hands on his parents I'm gonna..!

"MOM!" Kiba interrupted her mother. "I'm ok, he just paralyzed me, that's all, I'm fine now!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me young man! You are in so much trouble for getting into this mess!"

"But mom if I didn't, Naruto would end up worse!" he said while pointing at Naruto.

"What?" She then saw Naruto all wrapped up in bandages and suddenly got very nervous.

"Mom?"

"Well then if that's the case then I'm just glad that you both are ok…somehow."

"Mrs. Inuzuka these are the papers you should sign to notify that you took your son." she said with a smile.

"Oh, sure." she quickly signed the papers and signaled Kiba to follow her with a tilt of her head to the right as she left the room.

"Coming!" he said while getting up from the bed. He then spun his head to look at Naruto, closed his eyes, smiled and then left.

'_What was that!' _I thought to myself.

"That boy" the nurse said quietly. "As soon as he heard the sounds of you getting beaten up, he ran right in front of you so that he could protect you."

I looked at her with a surprised look on my face.

— "He managed to stop one of them but was unexpectedly attacked from behind with a jab at his neck. I can see that he really cares for you, Naruto."

She said with a warm smile, and then left the room.

I was so surprised and exhausted at the moment that I quickly fell fast asleep.

Two weeks had past since the incident, and the once known as bullies were now embarrassed to even pick on anyone anymore since they were given every Wednesday and Friday detention for the whole semester and their punishment was helping the janitor with the cleaning for those two days of the week.

Once I was back at school I went over to my seat and saw Kiba giving me a nice smile that said "welcome back" all over it. I quickly went over to my seat from the cause that I started feeling very warm around my face once I saw his smile.

—'_What's going on? Why do I feel warm all of a sudden?'_ I thought while gripping the desk really tight.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he leaned close to me.

"Nothing!" I said when I realized I really didn't say it, I pretty much shouted it. _'What did I just do? Why did I randomly shout out loud?_

_Why am I feeling this way?'_

Kakashi- Is anything wrong, Naruto?

"No, I just need to use the bathroom!" I said while rapidly running towards the door.

"Ok?" said Kakashi.

"What's up with him? asked Sasuke.

When I reached the restroom, I quickly torn on the cold water from the sink and I splashed myself with it.

—"What's wrong with me? Maybe it's just a fever, but I don't feel sick,

maybe it was something I ate this morning! Yeah, yeah maybe, but all I ate was two pieces of toast with nutella, and that never makes me feel hot, it never even gets me to go use the toilet! What's my problem? It can't be because of him? I mean, were both guys, why would I have a boy-crush on him?

"Naruto?" a feminine tone was heard across the restroom door.

"Huh, Sakura?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me, is something wrong? You yelled out "nothing" and then you ran off.

"Thanks for reminding me…" I said with my head looking down.

"Sorry Naruto." She said with an ashamed tone.

"Sakura, is someone else with you?" I asked while heading for the door.

"No, why?" she responded.

Naruto quickly opened the door and yanked Sakura inside.

"Thank God." I said while holding down the door.

"Naruto, why'd you pull me in here, this is the boy's restroom!"

"I know I just, needed to talk to you about something."

"Ok, I'm all ears, spit it out.

"Well, um…,I…" I could feel my face turning red again.

"Naruto, is everything alright?" she asked.

"I just, don't know how to say it…" I was getting really nervous.

"Naruto, you're starting to scare me."

"I…I'm sorry, it's just…it's just that…" '_Why can't I stop stuttering!'_

"Naruto, are you…are you blushing?"

"Tsk…DAMN IT!" I yelled as I sled down the door till I reached the floor crying.

"Naruto…" was all that Sakura could say after she saw me do what I just did.

"Why can't I say it!" I said very loudly. Sakura had kept quiet and sat next too me.

"You have a crush don't you?" she asked with a smile on her face. I stared at her the moment she unbelievably read my mind. I started cleaning up my tears and then kept my head down.

"How'd you know?"

"I could see it on your face, of course!" she said with a little giggle.

"You always see through me Sakura, since the day we met!" I said trying to give her a smile.

"Hahaha, now that I look back at it, I do don't I?" she chuckled.

"Sakura, since the day of the problem I can't stop thinking about that person. I guess I should blame the nurse for that." I said and then smirked.

"If I might ask, who is this person, Naruto?"

"Well, if I tell you, promise me you won't make a big deal out of this."

"Don't worry, it's safe with me, whoever it is." she said while showing a happy face which showed that she meant what she said.

"It's…Kiba."

"…What..?"

I sighed heavily. "It's Kiba".

"Wow, well…you know what? I'm really happy for you!"

"You are?"

"Of course! I'm happy because you finally got attracted to someone in this school". She said while petting my head, then she stood up and gave me her hand.

"So, you don't mind it's another guy?" I said as I stood up with Sakura's help.

"Of course not, I mean, I know it's not usually normal, but I'll get used to it."

"Sakura, thank you for talking with me!" I said as I put my arms around her and hugged her.

"Naruto, we have to get to class!" she said after hugging me back.

"Oh, right, I forgot, quick, let's go!" I said as I ran outside with her.

As we were heading to our classroom I asked Sakura if we could switch seats for the day and she agreed. When they entered the class room they asked Kakashi if they could switch seats and he approved. By lunchtime Kiba had noticed something wrong with Naruto and decided to see what was up.

"Hey Naruto, what happened today? For the whole morning it seemed like you were avoiding me." Kiba said with a worried look on his face.

"What? What makes you say that?" I said while trying to look away.

"Well for instance you're not looking at me!" he said with an annoyed voice. I just kept quiet. "Naruto look at me!" he then grabbed both my shoulders and turned me too make eye contact. My face started feeling very warm again, turning hotter and hotter and it wouldn't stop.

"Naruto what's wrong? Do you have a fever! Naruto please talk to me!"

"I'm sorry!" I yelled as I launched my self at him and hugged him.

After realizing what I was doing I jumped back. "I'm...I'm so sorry!... so sorry!" I said as I ran away.

I could hear him calling after me, but I just kept running and running, as if my body didn't respond to my commanding. I then reached a dark corner at the back of an outside classroom. And there I started crying and sobbing over and over again, and I couldn't stop, until I leaned back into the wall and cried myself to sleep.

Chpt.4

I then woke up only to find out that the classes had finished and that all of my classmates were looking for me. I saw every one of them and didn't notice Kiba so I stood up still hiding trying to figure out an excuse to tell all of them of why I had been there.

— "Yo, found him!" said Shikamaru.

Everybody started to run towards me to ask me what had happened. I only told them that I just happened to be there sitting reading my notes and suddenly I fell asleep. Everybody looked at me for a while but then turned around saying that they were heading to their homes, and other places. I then watched Sakura and noticed that she had a suspicious look on her face.

"We need to talk!" she said while pulling me into having a walk with her.

"Uh-oh." I sighed.

"Why were you really there?" she asked angrily.

I sighed. "Well, Kiba noticed me evading him. So he walked towards me to find out what was going on, I tried to not look at him, so he pulled me to confront him. Then I suddenly panicked and hugged him, but I pulled back quickly and ran away. So then I sat over there and cried myself to sleep."

"Oh my God! You what!"

"Please don't make me say it again." I said as I groaned.

"You hugged him and then ran away?" she said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah!" I said with a annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry Naruto. But why didn't you, like, pullback and instead of running, you waited to see what would happen!"

"I don't know, my body just moved and I couldn't control it!"

"Ok, listen. Tomorrow meet me at the park around 12:00pm so I can help you practice, ok?"

"Practice with what?"

"You'll see!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Ok?"

I walked with Sakura until we reached her house street. Then we said our goodbyes and I continued my walk to head home.

— I sighed. _'What is she gonna help me with?' _At that moment Kiba called me.

I gasped in panic. "Oh, no! Why is he calling me now?" I hesitated to answer the phone. Luckily the phone stopped ringing.

I sighed in relief. "That was a close one." Suddenly the phone started ringing again. "Great, not again!" I groaned as I finally answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Naruto, what are you doing now?_"

"Uh, walking to my house"

"_Oh, cool. Listen, um, do you think you can come over to my place?_"

"Like, now?" I asked as I slightly blushed.

"_Um, sure, I mean, if you wanted to._"

"Uuh, sure, be there soon, I guess."

"_Great! I'll see ya then!_"

"Yeah." I said as we both hung up. "Great, now I have two things to think about, Sakura's "practice" and why Kiba wants me to come over. Oh well, I guess at least I'll get to find out about Kiba soon."

I kept wandering on the roads looking for Kiba's place. I then saw a mailbox that said "Inuzuka Family".

— "Well, I guess I'm here." I said as I walked towards the front door and rung the bell. The door flew open only to be seen a big welcoming smile from the young looking woman who owned the house.

"Hello, Naruto!" said Kiba's mother.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Inuzuka!"

"Please come right in, I'm making supper. Oh, and Kiba's upstairs in his room!"

"Right. Oh, wait, which one is his room?"

"End of the hall to the right."

"All right, thanks!" I said as I headed for the stairs.

When I got upstairs I heard faint gunshots coming from Kiba's room.

As I got closer they got louder. When I slightly opened the door, I noticed the tv was on and saw that Kiba was playing Call of Duty on the PS3.

"Can I come in?" I asked as I peeked my head in.

"Hehe, of course come over here and grab a controller!" he said with a grin on his face.

I walked in and put my backpack on the floor, then got a controller and sat next to Kiba. We started playing multiplayer and neither of us said a word, unless it had to do with the game that is. After an hour of playing with neither of us talking about what happened at school, Kiba's mom went upstairs.

— "Hey Kiba, why don't you turn that off, you guys have been playing for over an hour! Besides, dinner's ready!"

"Fine!" Kiba said while groaning.

I chuckled.

— "What's so funny?" he said while turning the console off.

"Oh! Nothing." I said putting my head down.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked and sat next to me again.

"It's just…nothing forget it."

"Naruto, tell me, you've been acting this way all day!" he said with a concerned look on his eyes.

I took a deep breath. "Well, it's just that. I mean, you haven't talked to me about what happened today at school. I just…I didn't mean to do what I did, my body just...!

"It's ok." He said as he hugged me.

"Kiba..?" I said confused.

"Turns out that, I really like you Naruto." He whispered in my ear.

"What!" I asked surprised.

"I said, that I really like you, and I mean really, really like you."

I hugged him back with a tear crossing my cheek.

— "I'm really glad…that you said that, 'cuz I really like you too, Kiba."

I said as I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter.

— "I'm glad too; now come on, mom's got supper waiting!" he exclaimed while letting go of me.

"Oh, right!" I said wiping my tears away.

Kiba smirked. "All right, let's go!"

Later on the table we all started eating without anyone saying a word. Until Kiba's mom broke the ice.

"Ok, so Naruto, you're in Kiba's class aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Interesting! And how did you guys meet?"

"Oh, well Sakura and her friends introduced me to him on the first day of school."

"Wow! You sure are social to have met a lot of people on the first day, huh?"

"Hehe, I guess."

"So, when was the first time you hung out together?"

"Well, I guessed it was when Sakura and Ino made plans to go eat at Burger King…right?"

"Yup!" Kiba said with his mouth full of food.

"Kiba, don't speek with you're mouth full!"

"Sorry Ma!"

I giggled.

Chpt.5

As we finished eating, a big, white furred dog came in with a bowl on it's mouth that said Akamaru on it.

— "Oh, Akamaru I almost forgot about you!"

"Whoa! His huge!" I said with my mouth wide open.

"Hahaha! He sure has grown, haven't you buddy!" he said as the dog licked Kiba's face with his gigantic tongue.

"Ha! That's gonna be hard to clean!" I said while laughing out loud.

"Oh yeah! Akamaru, why don't you give Naruto a big welcoming hug!"

"A what!" I said before the dog started to run towards me. It put his paws over my shoulders tackling me to the ground and started licking my face. "Aaugh! Akamaru stop! All right! I'm sorry, just stop licking meee!

"Hahahaha!" Kiba laughed as the dog stood up and went for his food.

"Aw man! I got slobber all over my shirt!"

"Haha, oh man, you should have seen the way you fell on the floor!"

"Haahaahaa, very funny, I get it!" I said mocking Kiba's laugh and stood up.

"That was hilarious! I would pay a hundred bucks just to see that again!"

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I looked at my watch and saw the time.

"Whoa, I gotta get home! It's 7 o'clock!"

— "Oh, can't you sleep over?"

— "Um, I don't think so, I don't have extra clothes in my backpack, it's a

Long walk back home, and Sakura needs me to meet her at the park

at midday." I said.

"Oh? Okay." He said with a sad look on his face.

'_Oh my gosh, he looks so cute! Ack! What am I thinking? Well, we said what we felt for each other. I guess it's ok to think like this, right?_' I thought as I took my things and headed for the door. He then turned around and started washing the dishes. I looked around to see if

his mom was near. I then dashed to him and gave him a back hug.

— "You could meet me there if you want." I whispered in his left ear.

— "Ok." He said with his face turning red.

"See you there then." I said as I went for the door again.

"See ya" he responded smiling.

I stared at him one more time, and left out the door.

Chpt.6

The next day I woke up around 9, made ramen and toast for breakfast. I took a long hot bath, I dried myself up and headed for my room. I took a fishnet shirt, a black, red and orange hoodie, a pair of light blue skinny jeans and headed outside. As I walked to the park to meet Sakura, Kiba called me.

— "_Hey Naru! You headed for the park?_"

— "Yeah! Wait, did you just call me Naru?"

"_Yup, I thought it was a good nickname for ya! What, you don't like it?_"

"Oh, no, on the contrary. I think it's kinda cute!" I said smiling.

"_Heh, Um, thanks._" He said with a nervous tone.

"So anyways, why were you asking if I was on my way to the park?"

"_Oh-right, I was gonna ask, what should I wear?_"

"Wear whatever you want. It's just the park. It's not like you're going to a fancy restaurant."

"_Right, sorry. I just thought maybe we could go eat on the way back home._"

"Oh, well, um, that sounds great! Where should we go?" I asked blushing.

"_I don't know, maybe at the sandwich shop next to the dry cleaners?_"

"Oh, alright then. See you soon!"

"_Looking forward to it! Bye! _"

"Bye!" I sighed. "I can't believe were already going on a date!" I said reaching the park.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Huh, Sakura?" I said as I squinted my eyes to focus on her better.

"Hey…looks like you got here just in time!" she said as she ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"Looks like I have." I said chuckling.

"Come on, lets go sit over there." she said pointing at a bench next to a big tree.

"All right."

"Ok, so I'm gonna help you with you're confrontation problems."

"My what?"

"Just pretend that I'm Kiba."

"Ok?"

"Now, I'm gonna have a short conversation with you acting out as Kiba."

"Ok? What's this gonna help me with again?"

"Ok, let's start."

"Start wha…?"

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" she said imitating a male voice.

"Hahahaha!"

"Hey! Stop laughing, I'm trying to help you in how to talk with Kiba!"

She yelled as she punched me at the top of my head.

"Ow! I don't even need help with that anymore!"

"What, why!"

"Because we already talked at his house about what was going on!"

"So, do you mean that, you told him how you feel?"

"Yes!... Turns out he felt the same way." I said lowering my voice.

"Oh my gosh! That's wonderful Naruto!" she screamed as she hugged me.

"Ok,…squeezing…too hard…can't…breathe."

"Oh, sorry. Oh my goodness, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks."

While that was happening, Kiba had already arrived at the park and started looking for Naruto.

"Oh, there he is! Yo, Naru..!"

At that exact moment a volleyball had hit Naruto in the back of his head and pushed him into accidentally brush Sakura's lips. Unfortunately Kiba had seen what happened. As Naruto pulled back from Sakura and apologized, he remembered his name being called from not so far away. He turned his head to where he heard the call only to see Kiba with tears crawling down his face.

"Oh, no!" I said while standing up. I noticed that Kiba gripped his hands and started to run away. I followed him. I called his name but he didn't respond. He then entered the abandoned zone of the park surrounded by yellow tapes that had "DO NOT ENTER" written all over them. I went in and realized I was already catching up to him. I called him one more time and still no response. I then took his left wrist with my right hand and I managed to turn him around just enough to grab his other wrist and slam him into an old slide. I placed both his hands above his head and placed my legs over the slide making sure that he could not get away.

"Get off me!" He yelled as he tried to get his hands free.

"No! I won't until you let me tell you what happened!"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"Well then I guess we'll just stay here forever!"

"Let me go! I'm serious Naruto!"

"I told you, not until you calm down and hear what I have to say!"

"I can't believe that after what we told each other, you'd go ahead and do this to me!"

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"Just…please let me go…" he said with his voice breaking.

"Kiba, just listen to me." I said as I calmed down. Kiba just sobbed and slowly nodded his head. "It was an accident. A volleyball slammed the back of my head making me touch Sakura's lips with mine. Kiba, look at me." He then turned his head to face me. "I didn't mean to kiss her, it was just a mistake." I said looking directly into his eyes. Then I licked the tears off his face and said… "Please Kiba, I really like you, and I don't want to see you cry ever again."

Kiba smirked slightly. "I really like you too."

I then lowered my head to give him a passionate kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed me back, I later let go of his wrists and I grabbed the slide's edges. As soon as I did that, Kiba put his arms around my neck pulling me into a deeper kiss. He then slid his tongue over my upper and the bottom lip making it a sign that he wanted to enter my mouth. I aloud his entry and he started moving his tongue around my whole mouth. I couldn't believe how good that felt. I also started to move my tongue around his mouth. After exploring each other's mouths for over two minutes, we pulled back to get some air.

— "That…was…amazing." I said panting for air.

"It…sure was…"

I then stood up and helped Kiba up as well. He then pulled me into a hug.

— "I'm sorry I doubted you." He said.

"You don't have to apologize." I said as I hugged him back.

"To think that you were the one who started panicking around me, and now look at you!"

"Hehe! I guess it was my head playing with me!" I said with a smile of confidence.

"How about we go get that sandwich now?" he said as we let each other go.

"Yeah, let's go already, I'm starving!" I said as we wrapped each other's arms around our shoulders and walked away.

THE END


End file.
